


condemned

by melapples_honey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Sex, boy/boy, post - gaea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melapples_honey/pseuds/melapples_honey
Summary: '"I had no choice but to come back and my plan sure as hell wasn't to be stuck with you. You're a freaky little emo kid that needs serious help- and I'm not gonna give it to ya. If it were my choice? I'd be outta here. I'd never had thought about any of ya again. But here I am, and im madly fucking in love with you."'a valdangelo fic.-lowercase intended-DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN





	1. road rage

leo never imagined he'd have road rage on a flying dragon. _all these fucking birds_ , he thought. _birds_.

yes, the cure worked. he's alive and well, well- not so well. he's on day three with calypso. he imagined it being amazing-incredible to have a hot goddess in love with you with no boundaries. the skies the limit, literally.

but as soon as he got them off the island... his heart dropped.

once madly in love with her, he felt betrayed with no explanation. if he really thought about it, the sky seemed dimmer, the water seemed excessive and dull, the chirp of birds in the morning and laughter of the locals was an annoyance.

sure, he was self deprecating on the inside as it was, but now he didn't feel that. he felt anger. he felt betrayed. he felt resentful. it was as if he was on top of the world, in a world he didn't want to be in. with people he hated, worthless people. worthless. everything... worthless.

he'd changed coming back from the "dead". his original body was destroyed, and he didn't know weather this was aphrodite's doing, his fathers doing (unlikely), or simply the cures doing. he was no longer a scrawny 15 year old elf, but now if he'd taken a wild guess, he'd say he's probably about the size of jason or percy. camp half blood... he hadn't even thought about that in so long. he realized the more he did, the angrier he was. he took a deep breath as they descended down from the clouds.

the only reflections he'd seen of himself since he died was in the sparkling waters that surrounded ogyia, and in the windows of businesses where they landed. he didn't have to look at his reflection to know he was stronger. compared to his past self, he was huge. his muscles toned, though scars still littered his skin regardless of it being a new body. his baby, or "elvish" features had gone, all of which he didn't complain. at first the changes had him wondering if his body had just aged appropriately while he was dead, and he questioned what year it was, but nonetheless it was only just over a year after the war.

_ditch calypso. she's just holding you back. keep moving._

this rang through his head since they saw land for the first time after leaving ogyia, and he decided he wasn't going to put up with her anymore. yes, she still loved him the same, and yes she was attractive as ever, treated him well regardless of his mood, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. he was gonna do it.

they landed and stepped off the mechanical dragon. "hey caly?"

"hmm?" calypso perked up to leo talking to her. it was an extremely rare thing now, really.

"i'm gonna run into that store over there for a minute," he pointed in no particular direction and smirked, "and get something to eat for us, would you mind asking someone where we are?"

calypso felt uneasy, but complied.

leo skipped off down the street, lost in the crowds of tourists. she took a long look at her surroundings, making sure she wouldn't forget and slowly started toward a nice looking convenience  store. she knew leo was different and she hated it. she hated how different the boy she loved was, and she knew he didn't love her anymore. she was miserable, but she wouldn't leave him. she couldn't lose another one.

as soon as the leo saw calypso leave sight, he took a mad dash back to festus and hopped on. his grin was wider than it had been in years, with his childish up-to-no-good features showing through and howled with excitement. his eyes showed immense relief, and this was the most content he'd been since before his mother passed. he closed his eyes and blocked out the world. _stress free_ , he thought.

he didn't know where he was going, or even where he was, yet that didn't matter. he just closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath. it had been a long year.


	2. photobomb

you probably wouldn't expect hazel to miss her old friend as much as she does.

maybe you would. she didn't. 

she was so scared they'd lose a member of the seven, or anyone else for that matter, but it hurt her. she thought she prepared herself enough, she thought by now she would've had enough time to be able to push the fact he was gone aside and keep him in the deepest corner of her mind as a great memory. 

these past couple months had been eating at her especially. 

when he passed, of coarse it took time. a time came where she learned to forget about it. but it was back, and eating at her like it just occurred. she'd wake up in a cold sweat some nights, forced to dream of that fucked up day. when she thought of him, her skin crawled and the hair stood up on the back of her neck. she'd get goosebumps. 

what was the worst though, was seeing pictures of him. the remaining camp members decided to hang random pictures of everyone who died that day, but since leo was part of the seven and sacrificed himself, he was ultimately the reason gaea was put to sleep that day. his portrait hung on a empty space on the wall, next to the rest nof the mentionable heroes who had died before him.

the condensation from her lemon lime built on the side of her glass.

\-----

leo didn't really remember how he got on Festus after he died. He remembered his death, oh, he remembered it, but the actual process between dying and showing up at calypsos island was nonexistent. he didn't know why he felt, looked, and thought this way. there was no communication between him and some other higher being, no agreements, no terms and conditions. he was cast off not knowing anything about himself anymore, really. 

of course he was mischievous before, after all he was a juvenile delinquent. But this was much more... intense. every emotion he'd ever suppressed seemed to come up and tickle his throat. he should have been scared, He knew that. But he wasn't. Not in the slightest.

verona.


	3. pursuit of happiness

"crush a bit, little bit   
roll it up, take a hit  
feeling lit, feeling right  
2 AM, summer night"

piper listened to pursuit of happiness play through leo's speaker.  
after leo died, no one in the hephaestus cabin dared give out his bunk again, so it sat alone in memory of leo and charlie. piper knew leo's code to  
get into his bunk from their rare smoke seshs'. back in nevada they could get away with it most days on the roof before jason, but being heroes came with responsibilities and things, you know? instead of the two occupying the cabin like they used to, it was piper and jason. piper usually came alone, but it was lonely. plus, she of course wanted to get jason baked for the first time. less depressing than smoking herself. she loaded her pipe and handed it to jason.

"here, hold it in your right hand like this, just cover the carb with your index finger like this.. okay good, just light it and suck in, hold it in as long as you can. oh, and let go of the carb and suck the rest through; _then_ hold it in." jason smiled at his girlfriend almost nervously. "for leo!" he replied in a joking yet serious tone. piper just smiled in reply.

jason was much more positive than the rest of the seven about leo's death. of course he was heartbroken over the loss of his "'best friend'" (of which he wished he would have spent more time with leo so he didn't so guilty for using that word, but he'd rather not talk about it.) when piper was down, he reassured her that he was in elysium waiting for them, and that he was absolutely sure leo was happier.

within ten seconds, jason was puking on the floor. thank the gods it's tile, piper thought.

once jason finished his coughing fit, he looked at piper with big watering red eyes. "you call that fun?!" he exclaimed. "i don't feel too good."

"just take it easy, sparky" piper giggled, "i told you to take it easy!"

"i didn't think it would burn so much! how did leo smoke this everyday, let alone-" jason stopped there. there were certain things that just didn't need to be said.

the room fell quiet, except for the music playing out of leo's old makeshift speaker. pipers mood sadened once again.

"i'm sorry jason, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to, we can just go after i clean this up if you want."

"pipes, it's not like that, i'm sorry. i just didn't expect it to be that harsh, it's just weed, i thought i could handle it. i wanna keep going, i don't even really get what it's like yet. i wanted to try it, its okay. i can just clean this up, can you get me something to drink please? and maybe my toothbrush? i really do want to relate to you guys over this and hopefully help make you feel better." jason tilted his head in a puppy-like manner. "i love you, pipes."

"alright jason, if you're sure?" he nodded in response. "okay, i'll be back in five to ten." she smiled warmly.

\---

jason stared intensely at leo's pipe. it was an intense purple-blue color with white specs, almost galaxy like. the bowl was deep and perched on the side of it was a deep forest green frog, as if he were just there to watch every hit burn. it had been fifteen minutes already, which made his hands sweat with nervousness. it wasn't that he didn't think piper was okay, but of course it was a worry in the back of his mind. he's sitting in his dead friends personal bunker on his dead friends bed holding his dead friends pipe; he's allowed to worry.

as if things weren't bad enough, on cue _he dropped his dead friends literal sacred pipe which is now his girlfriends pipe of whom is currently depressed over his dead friend. boyfriend of the year._

his heart near stopped, but it seems the gods took pity on him because the pipe landed on his foot before rolling onto the tile under leo's bed. jason bent down to reach for it thanking every god and goddess in the sky, because let's face it, that would've been the biggest mistake of his entire relationship.

jason reached under the bed to retrieve the pipe, but felt something else and pulled it out. it was a green lockbox/safe, with the lock broken. he paused for a moment before opening it.

"well, that's rather concerning." the creaking of footsteps could be heard from above.


End file.
